


Teach me, Trust me

by Celtichuntress76



Series: His Hunter,Her Home [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: Silver and Cayde face the fact they have feelings for each other while Shaxx and Elissa navigate their growing relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I will try to add to it frequently between now and the drop of Destiny 2.

Shaxx stood at his apartment window staring in the direction of Felwinter Peak, where she was. Where she had been now for longer than he liked. He understood why, knew she was doing what she had to do, but he hated it with every fiber of his being. They had only started to truly get to know each other, enjoy each other when Saladin had called for her help. He could still see the look in her eyes. A mixture of sadness and determination. He knew, even without her saying anything, that she had made her mind up to go. He still argued against it, fervently. It was their first argument since the Dreadnaught. 

" Let Silver go, let her handle this one. Surely whatever is going on in the Plaguelands wouldn't be a challenge for that one" he watched as Elissa laced her tall leather boots, he knew he should stop, but he honestly didn't want her to leave. He still winced every time he thought of what had happened to her on the Dreadnaught. Of what had almost happened.....She looked up as he paced back and forth and opened her mouth to respond but he stopped her. Kneeling down before her, he took her face in his hands " I still see you lying in our bed, lost to me, I thought you were lost to me forever..."

She had sighed, and leaned into his strong hands, touching her forehead to his. How could she explain? How could she make him understand that she felt honor bound to help Saladin. After all, if not for him, she would have never known his name, the name she whispered now. " Marcus, I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to Silver, and besides, Saladin specifically asked for us both. Whatever is going on has him very concerned, and honestly that concerns me." She felt him stiffen, worry radiating off of him in waves. She took a deep breath, then pulled back, forcing him to look at her. " I have to go!" She watched his warm brown eyes harden slightly, this stubborn man wasn't about to give up easily, and normally she would love him for it, but not now. She stood, grabbing her cloak and turning to the door, " I would think if anyone understood duty it would be you..."

Shaxx leaned against the window, the coldness of the glass bringing him back to the present. He wished he had stopped her. Told her that he did understand duty. Of course he did. He was the epitome of duty, honor, work. But all of that went out the window when it came to Elissa. The way she made him feel overwhelmed him, and the fear of losing her destroyed him. But he hadn't stopped her. In his anger and fear he had watched her leave. That had been a week ago. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Cayde downed another gulp of his favorite drink, he had been in the bar for the past hour, ever since he had left the Vanguard table and his daily duty of guiding Hunters. Lately he spent more time here than before, and he knew why...just didn't want to admit it. It wasn't the job, although it did get to him. He felt trapped at that table, in that room. The wilds called to him like some kind of siren song. But lately it wasn't the wilds that drove him, it was a pair of Amber eyes set in an Awoken face... Silver. He hadn't seen her since the morning she woke in his bed. He could still see the look in her eyes, confusion, shock, absolute anger. He had tried not to laugh, but he lost the inner battle and a smile had spread across his exo face. That wasn't a good decision. She had hit him with a shot of some kind of electricity. Shocked them both, her figuritively, him literally. It felt like he had been hooked to a live wire. But heck, he wasn't mad. But the look on her face, as she looked from her hands to him, and back again wasn't funny. She was horrified. She had ran from his apartment before he could un-clench his jaws to tell her it was alright. After that she had avoided him. He had decided to give her some space, but to be honest he thought about her more than he liked. Played images of her over in his mind. This was driving him nuts. He heard a sigh, a sound that echoed his own turmoil. looking over he saw the source. Shaxx. "I am so gonna regret this" he thought, as he picked up his drink and moved towards the Crucible handlers table. " Want some company? He asked, and was shocked when Shaxx pointed to the empty chair. They didn't talk, just sat there.Somehow it made them both feel better. Not so alone.

Elissa stood by a fire in front of the Iron Temple. Shiro stood nearby, talking with Tyra. They were working out the next step in this "Siva" problem. Saladin sat slightly apart from the group, running his fingers through the fur of a large wolf, one of many that lived here. He was quiet, but she knew he was thinking, listening. She looked across the way to where Silver was. Something was going on with her friend, something that she didn't want to share. But this was getting to be too much. Too much silence and brooding even for Elissa. It was time to talk.She made her way across the snow packed ground to where Silver sat. Leaning against the stone stairway . "So before I ask you, again, what's going on, let me just be clear: I am not going to move from this spot until you give me a real answer. No more " Nothing" or " I'm just tired" stuff. This mission, the Siva, zombie sepiks...it's all bad enough without worrying about you too" 

Silver sighed, then held her hands out in front of her palms up. Elissa looked at her, waiting. " I almost killed Cayde" When Elissa didn't say anything she continued. "The night I came to see you, before you woke up, I drank too much. Was exhausted. Cayde didn't know where my room was so he took me to his. I woke up the next morning....in his bed. I jumped up, and he just smiled at me, that big goofy smile and something in me snapped. I don't know why, and this happened" she held her hands up and electricity arced between them. " I could have really hurt him, and for what?? He didn't do anything. Nothing happened." she leaned back and closed her eyes, sure that Elissa would be furious.Instead Elissa sat down beside her, and closed her eyes .After a few minutes she smiled a tired smile

" Promise you won't shock me when I say this" Silver smiled despite herself, Elissa always managed to make bad situations better, so she slid her hands under her thighs and nodded. " Could it be that you wanted something to happen? " Holding her hand up to stop the coming argument she continued. " Give me a moment to explain, I've seen the two of you together. You make each other laugh, enjoy each other. Could it be that you want more but you're scared? And somehow that fear activated your new ability? If anyone knows about holding back your feelings because of fear it's me, so trust me on this, be honest with yourself or you might end up shorting our ship out next time we go into orbit." she stood and patted Silver on the shoulder before walking away, this was something she would need to work out, hopefully with a certain Exo, and that meant they needed to solve this problem, find the source of Siva and end it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa goes back to the tower after the Siva crisis only to discover a whole new disaster waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! First huge thanks to everyone reading my stuff! Second, apologies that I have not written in so long. Been really busy with my day to day, and then Destiny 2 came out and wow!!! I had to sit down and really think about how I could continue and try to keep it close to the story. I will try to add more frequently.

Elissa was tired, not simply physically, but completely, to the bone, to the soul, tired. As she stood in front of the Iron Temple, where she had been for the past weeks, she couldn't help but feel as if something in her heart had changed. Being away from Shaxx had been hard, but seeing Saladin's face as he recounted the story of the Iron Lords, then seeing the reanimated body of Jolder and the others....it had left her sick. Nothing lifted the heaviness that hung over her, not even the solemn, beautiful ceremony in which Saladin had named both her and Silver as new Iron Lords, presenting them with swords, if anything it made her miss Shaxx more, for he had made the sword she now held. It was a thing of beauty, and she would cherish it, but she would give it away a million times to just be able to fall into his arms, to sleep wrapped in his embrace, to feel his touch.

Silver watched Elissa as she stood silently. Her eyes closed, facing the sun as if she were trying to absorb the warmth. There was something different about her friend, and it worried her.Elissa had always been strong, but it seemed as if that strength was waning, and after all they had seen, she understood. Sometimes you needed to refuel, and Elissa deserved it.Her ghost interrupted her thoughts " I have a message incoming from Cayde-6" Silver smiled. Since she and Elissa had talked about her relationship, things had changed. She had sent Cayde a message, apologizing for shocking him, for running away. He had replied immediately, with his classic sense of humor, saying " Next time he would bring her breakfast in bed if she promised not to try to jump start his power core" ....next time? She had heard those words more than the rest. Next time? Did that mean he wanted there to be a next time? That he wanted to spend time with her? She shook herself and tried to fight the ridiculous smile spreading across her face. "What's the message Ghost?" her ghost whirled then began, and Caydes voice filled the air " Hey, now that you are an official "Iron Lord" do I have to salute you? he laughed, " seriously though, I'm hoping the Iron Lady has time for an old exo, because a shipment of Awoken ale just happened to show up in my quarters....so, it would be nice if you got back here, I hate drinking alone and Shaxx doesn't count, he has been beyond depressing since Elissa left, can't say I don't get it, things aren't the same when...well, you know...just get back here"

Elissa turned in time to see the smile on SIlver's face, and the blush on her cheeks. There was no doubt in her mind that her two best friends were getting close, and it made her feel better, if only for a moment. "You go on ahead, take my ship" when Silver tried to protest she raised her hand and stopped her, " I mean it, go, I can take back one of the transport ships as soon as Tyra and Saladin finish packing the research for the tower cryptarchs. Go, don't make Cayde wait. " Silver smiled and turned to the ship, but before she left she came back, and completely out of character, hugged Elissa hard.

When she pulled away she took her friend by the shoulders and leaned forward whispering " Be safe my friend, I don't know what it is but I have this feeling, this sense that something is coming. Please be safe and don't give up. You will be home with your crucible master soon, all will be right again." But as she boarded the ship and flew towards the city a chill swept over her and she wondered, will anything ever be the same?


End file.
